Try to See it My Way
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: AU: A friendship can evolve over time into something more. Emily Prentiss has always had a crush on her best friend Jennifer Jareau, but when JJ begins to move forward with her life it may change their friendship. Multi-Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

_Try to See it My Way_

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: This is a totally AU fic. It has no correlation to the events show at all, only the characters are similar. I've tried to maintain their personalities and some of their histories too. I have taken creative liberty with their ages as well.

Okay moving on, this is going to be my first Emily/JJ fic. I'm super excited! They have always been my favourite pairing, but I never wrote them because my parents would not approve. So now that I got a laptop they can't stop me! Also Demily shippers, I'll still be working on my other stuff. I promise.

This will be multi-chaptered, but updates will be sporadic because of school. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on Em!" The blonde, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau whined, "You just gotta do it."

"No, it's not happening." The brunette stood her ground. She knew that JJ would keep pressuring her until she gave in. JJ had been that way since they were kids. The blonde had always been able to get Emily to do whatever she wanted.

JJ huffed, "You need to get out there Emily."

Emily Prentiss looked at her friend over the table and enunciated, "I Am Not A Cougar! And besides…"

The two friends had met up after work on Thursday, for a light dinner. They stopped in at a quaint café that was situated between both their buildings. Emily was working for the FBI; she was an agent of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. She had always had a gift with languages and reading people. Whereas JJ was all about people, it's how she got her job as the PR for a large corporation. She managed advertisement and marketing. JJ defiantly had the face for it, she was beautiful.

The friends always tried to meet up for lunch at least once a week, but often had to reschedule due to Emily's work hours. She was always busy. Swamped, even.

"Besides what?" JJ questioned because she was intrigued. When Emily failed to answer, she tried again, "Just one date?"

"No! First of all he looks like he is twenty! And also, he is not my type at all."

"Fine," JJ relented, then curiously continued, "What is your type then

Emily's eyes widen slightly while trying to find a way to avoid answering JJ's question.

JJ then stated, "Oh look, here comes Penelope."

"Wait, what?" Emily asked in surprise, as she whipped her head around to see a brightly dressed blonde entering the café from the cool January winter.

Emily turned back to glare at her friend, "Sorry I didn't tell you…I invited Penelope Garcia from work. She's new. You met her once before…You should see the graphic designs she comes up with, they're brilliant."

"Why Jayje?" Emily didn't mean to sound so pathetic, but she hardly got to see the blonde because of work. Having another person join them meant that JJ's attention would probably be focused on the exuberant newcomer rather than slightly introverted Emily.

"Pen wanted to hit the bar tonight, but I told her I was hanging out with my ubber-geeky best friend. So, we're all going out together!" JJ stated with a huge grin.

"JJ!" Emily practically whined, "This is our thing, you can't- Hello Penelope, it's nice to see you again."

Emily had been cut off from her rant because Penelope joined their table. This caused an immediate shift in Emily's demeanour. She had never done well with meeting people, especially those she was unfamiliar with.

Emily preferred to remain detached because people always ended up disappointing you. Or at least that's what Emily learnt growing up in a political family. You allow someone to get close and then they hurt you, by letting you down, lying or not sticking with you when you needed them the most. As an Ambassador's daughter Emily was used to being let down. So as a child Emily was conditioned from the start to compartmentalize.

Emily rarely let people in. The only two people who ever really saw the true Emily Prentiss were JJ and Derek.

As soon as Penelope had settled in at the table, she and JJ began to discuss everything all at once. They were covering all topics at once from work to fashion to men. This allowed Emily to zone out for a bit.

"Em!"

"Huh?" Emily was pulled from her reverie. "Sorry."

JJ rolled her eyes at her hopeless friend, "Which bar to you want to go to?"

"It's Thursday, and I have to work tomorrow. I really don't care, Jayje."

Penelope perked up, "Oh. How about we go to…"

Emily once again stopped listening to the two blondes, and just went through the motions of paying for her meal, grabbing her jacket and jumping in the taxi. She maintained the look of being part of their group, but she didn't fit in.

Emily looked down at her attire. She had come straight from work to the café and still had her professional wear on; at least if she removed her jacket she would look semi causal. Penelope on the other hand was in a bright red dress with beads and sparkles. And JJ had her work clothes on too, but no one could deny that the blonde looked stunning in her skirt and blouse.

The taxi that the three women had hopped into pulled up in front one of the local bars. Emily quickly whipped out her phone and texted the address and name of the bar to the first contact of her recently sent to category. Derek Morgan; also known as her other best friend. Hopefully he could come join her.

The girls quickly hurried in from the cold. After they were seated at a table, Emily heard Penelope ask JJ how she had met the brunette. This caused her to shake her head, for two reasons. The first being she knew this story by heart, the second because she could hear the questioning tone Garcia used, almost to say, "Why are you friends with her?"

Emily had always had a hard time fitting in, especially in high school. It had improved in her adult life, but she sometimes still felt like she didn't quite belong.

xXx

In rural Pennsylvania, Emily and JJ had met in elementary school, and had become immediate friends. They remained that way, practically attached at the hip until Grade four.

That was the year Emily's mother took an Ambassador position in the Middle East and Emily moved. This meant that the two friends were separated. They spent seven years apart, but had kept in touch with each other through letter, postcards and phone calls. JJ had got along just fine on her own, but it was Emily that had a hard time making new friends.

When they were sixteen Emily was sent back to the USA by her mother, from their current posting in Rome. Emily had really needed a change of scenery because she had found herself in more than one compromising situation. So, she was sent to live with her Aunt back in Pennsylvania.

This meant that they could both experience their last high school years together, except that wasn't exactly how it all worked out.

JJ changed while they were apart and had put her heart into soccer; she was the face of the school. She was the most popular, everyone's dream girl. While not being overly small, she was petit, with long blonde hair and big expressive blue eyes. Everyone wanted to be as beautiful as JJ, as good at soccer as JJ; she was all anyone in East Allegany, Pennsylvania talked about.

Then there was Emily. The ugly-duckling, she liked to call herself. She was tall for her age and awkward. Unlike her friend her skills were not with sports rather academics. The nerd. You could always find her with her nose in a book.

Everyone loved JJ for her charm, smile and kindness. Whereas, Emily was the kid the parents didn't want their children to befriend. Emily was withdrawn, sullen and considered rebellious.

Everyone often questioned JJ about why she hung out with the dweeb. But being friends seemed to solidify something within them, and they had a friendship that could not be broken.

When University came along, JJ and Emily went on their separate ways but this time on their terms. They managed to keep in touch and see each other every second weekend.

Emily grew into herself. She attended Yale, and got in on her own merit, it gave her a chance to explore herself. Before when she had been ridiculed for being different she now found people that accepted her. She no longer felt bad about herself because she preferred women, when before she was often felt like she was wrong.

She became a beautiful young woman and left her gothic style behind in high school. No one from Emily's past would have even recognized her. She studied psychology and criminology with dreams of entering the FBI.

JJ got a full ride scholarship to Penn State to play soccer. She managed to get her degree in communications and even did a few courses that involved acting.

Luckily for the two girls who shared everything, travel between their two Universities wasn't all that difficult. They managed to hang out as much as their busy schedules allowed.

xXx

Emily felt her phone vibrate, it was Derek. "**Be there soon.**"

She was so glad that he was able to join this outing. She had met Derek in the FBI Academy right on their first day. They immediately hit it off; something about their personalities just seemed to mesh. Derek was the only person Emily had told that she was gay, and he would often joke that if she was straight they would have been married by now.

Emily had introduced JJ to Derek the same day she met him and he instantly became her friend too. Although, Emily was the only thing JJ and Derek really had in common, the three of them would often meet up.

JJ and Penelope were still talking about who knows what, when Emily's phone vibrated again, "**Here.**"

Emily's head immediately swivelled and she was met face to face with the dark man. He had arrived.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're here," then in a quieter voice, "the giggle sisters over there have been excluding me from their girlie conversation."

"Never fear Princess, Derek Morgan is here!"

"That's so very chivalrous of you," Emily responded her comment laced with sarcasm.

Derek pulled up a chair, which caused JJ and Penelope's conversation to come to a halt.

"Derek! What are you doing here?" JJ asked surprised.

"I was just in the area, and saw three gorgeous ladies all alone…thought they needed some loving."

JJ rolled her eye, "Yeah right, Em texted you didn't she?"

An ever so slight blush appeared on Emily's cheeks, but it was dark enough in the bar that the others didn't seem to notice. JJ had always known her so well.

Derek ignored JJ's question and turned to Penelope, "I don't believe we've met. I always remember a beautiful face."

"Well aren't you a handsome devil!" Penelope practically shrieked. She then turned to JJ, "how come you never told me he was a living, breathing Adonis?"

JJ just waved her hand, "It never crossed my mind."

Emily had to laugh at her friends, Derek had always been good looking, but he was not her type. She always believed that Derek and JJ were going to get together, because beautiful people married other beautiful people. Emily ribbed Derek, "He's really not that attractive, you should see him in the mornings after a long case, you'd run for the hills."

"What? Woman, are you purposely trying to hurt me?" Derek pretended to be insulted.

"No never!" Emily laughed; she knew having Derek with her would lift her mood.

"Oh, Derek, you also work for the FBI?" Penelope was impressed.

"That's right Baby Girl, me and Em here are partners. We've been together since day one at the academy."

"Together?" Penelope had a gleam in her eye.

At exactly the same time, JJ, Emily and Derek all replied, "NO!"

"Ewww, he's like my brother," Emily scrunched up her nose.

JJ merely blushed at her own outburst, and looked away from the table members to regain her composure.

"Sadly, I'm not Emily's type," Derek added.

"Not her type?" Penelope was shocked.

"Like I said that's my brother, and he's too much of a flirt." To prove her point Emily gave Derek a light shove and then he pushed her back harder. This continued until…

"Hey! Guys were in public," JJ calmed the group down, she placed her hands on the table, "Let's get another round-"

Penelope immediately cut her off, "Wait a second! What the hell is that?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was getting long, so I guess you'll have to read the next part to find out what Garcia's referring to. Let me know if want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Try to See it My Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: This is the second chapter of "Try to See it My Way". Thank you to those who have favourited or alerted! And a GIANT thank you to **fan-of-fans, t0wncalledhypocrisy, rmpcmfan, Twilightangell, keonquil, Dee7822, last2know, 123a456e, Aaliayah13, vanpike, the two Guests, segir, **and** calzonaobessed **for your reviews. This is the largest response I've ever had to a first chapter!

Sorry for the delay between updates. I hope you enjoy this next part!

* * *

Chapter 2

_Penelope immediately cut her off, "Wait a second! What the hell is that?"_

"A ring," JJ replied cryptically.

"That is no ring, that's a rock. It's huge!" Penelope exclaimed. Then she squealed, "I can't believe he finally asked!"

"Yeah, he just popped the question while we were out walking down by the edge of the pond near our apartment. It was twilight, and some stars had begun to appear in the sky. Not wanting to sound cliché but…it was perfect!"

"Did he get down on one knee?" Penelope continued her inquisition.

"He did, Aaron is just such a gentleman."

Emily was floored. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; it was almost too much to bear. She shakily asked, with no malicious undertones, just shock, "Hotch ask-ked _you_ to marry him?"

"Yes," was JJ's simple reply. She first looked down at her ring and then gave Emily a half apologetic and half guilty smile. "You know that you and Derek are Aaron's only friends that call him Hotch, it must be a work thing."

That statement was not meant to hurt Emily, but it still felt like a stake had been driven into her. She hated when JJ said _Aaron_ in her adoring voice. It always caused Emily to tense up.

Derek's arm, which had been slung over Emily's chair, came to rest on her shoulder. He gave her a gentle squeeze. It was no secret to Derek that Emily had been crushing on JJ for years.

Emily and JJ had continued to be best friends after University, and since then Emily had been harbouring a secret crush on the blonde. When Emily was younger, she never knew how much she liked JJ. It never really hit her, until she felt jealous.

When Emily had planned on joining the FBI, she entered the Academy. She had made fast friends with Derek and a dark-haired young man, a few years older than herself. Aaron Hotchner shared a lot in common with her and became a great training partner. Hotch would often be the mediator for wen Derek and Emily sparred because on or the other would always try to cheat their way to victory.

Over five years ago, after Emily and Derek had graduated, and joined the bureau, JJ took them out for celebratory drinks. Of course, Emily had invited Aaron as well because she owed a great deal of her success to him. They had never stopped pushing or challenging each other.

When they were out at the bar it was the first time that JJ had met Aaron. He immediately became taken with the blonde, like most people.

This had caused the green monster of jealousy to rear its ugly head. Emily had only told Derek that she is gay and about her crush on JJ. Derek had promised to not peruse the blonde. Emily hadn't even stopped to think that she would have an adversary in Hotch.

Emily had always been too scared to tell JJ she was a lesbian because she feared she would lose her friendship. Deep down Emily knew that JJ wasn't that type of person, but each day that passed made it harder to tell the blonde her secret.

After JJ and Hotch had been introduced, Emily was immediately saddened because JJ seemed to be returning Hotch's attention. Emily had tried to talk the blonde out of seeing the dark-haired man, but love knows no rules. Aaron had continued to pester JJ until she agreed to go out with. Emily reluctantly gave up trying to belittle Hotch because he really was a good guy and usually after a few months JJ found something wrong with each suitor.

Not this time, JJ and Aaron had been together for the past five years. Now with the engagement, it had just solidified the fact that Emily would never be with her. Emily knew JJ was straight but the engagement ring was still a slap in the face.

JJ had always refrained from talking about Aaron in Emily's presence. They both pretended that the relationship didn't exist. Which would normally be considered strange behaviour for best friends because who else would to take your relationship problems to. JJ just noticed that whenever she brought up Aaron, Emily would vaguely contribute to the conversation or quickly change the topic. So when Aaron would accompany them on group outings, Emily would have to compartmentalize to the max.

Emily and Hotch had gone from being great friends to not even speaking to each other. Hotch probably wondered what he had done wrong. If JJ still didn't realise that Emily liked her, she must be oblivious to the subtle signs Emily had always been shooting in the blonde's direction. Emily realised that if she had just told JJ in the first place, that she was gay, it probably would have helped her case.

JJ had hoped to ease the idea of her engagement on Emily, and that maybe setting her up with someone would help. JJ had always had this inclining that Emily was jealous, but she was never sure what it stemmed from.

Penelope continued to gush over JJ's engagement ring and Derek even offered a small congratulations.

"Jennifer, are you sure?" Emily asked quietly and unnecessarily because she already knew the answer. Emily tried to refain from calling JJ by her given name when others arw around, but it just slipped out.

JJ was 5rying to be as sensitive as possible, "Yes, Em-"

"Have you seen the ring? Of course she's engaged!" Penelope interrupted JJ's gentle reply.

It was in no way Penelope's fault. She had no idea of Emily's feelings. Just hearing it put so bluntly Emily instantly recoiled.

JJ tried to rectify the situation, "Emily."

But Emily was already on her feet, she stuttered, "I-ah, I got to go," And she practically ran out of the building.

Derek jumped to his feet as well, "I've got this," he slammed down enough money on the table to cover the small number of drinks that he and Emily had consumed. He picked up Emily's jacket that had fallen to the floor when she jumped up. Then he was heading for the door hot on her heels. He was worried about his best friend because he knew that her reaction stemmed from something deeper than just a school girl crush.

JJ just stared at her retreating friend with guilt-ridden eyes. She didn't think her announcement would cause Emily to react like that. The brunette was always so strong, so maybe this means what she originally suspected was true. Emily must be jealous of Aaron. Of course, they were at the Academy together and Emily must fell like JJ snatched him from her. This just added to JJ's confusion. She wished that her dark haired friend would talk to her rather than bottle everything up, but at least Emily could rely on Derek.

"What just happened?" Penelope asked, suddenly overcome with the realization that she had said something wrong, but also that there had been a few other silent conversations going on that she had not been included in. Then Penelope continued, "I know that this is probably the wrong time to ask, but can you get me his number? He's delectable."

xXx

"Emily! Wait up!"

Emily tried to pick up her pace; she just needed to get away from everyone and everything.

"Please?"

She relented on her run; Derek always managed to be an exception. She waited for him to catch up before she continued to walk.

Derek put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. He wrapped her jacket, which she had left behind, around her upper body to feign off the frigid January air.

Emily lightly twitched her lips, in an almost smile, as a thanks. This is what she loved most about Derek. He never expected too much from her and would wait, patiently, no matter how long it took. He would always be by her side.

Emily sighed, she opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words to say what she needed to get out.

"Come on Princess, let's get you home."

She nodded in agreement and turned around to follow Derek over to his car.

Opening the passenger door and pulling herself into the car proved to be a difficulty. This just went to show how much damage JJ's statement had done. Emily could barely function.

The drive to her house was rather silent. That was incredibly unusual for the pair of them; they always had something to share. Derek pulled the car into one of the stalls at Emily`s condo, "Do you want me to come up?"

"No, I'll be fine," Emily forced out, "I just need to be by myself for a while."

He had to physically resist his urge to roll his eyes. He then ignored what she said and followed her up out of the car to her front door. Then the dark man demanded, "How many times have I told you?"

"What?" Emily was shocked at his change in demeanour.

"She's not too good for you! Seriously I know how you feel about her and she would be lucky to have you, but if she's with Aaron for good you're going to have to deal with it," then Derek started again, but softer this time, "There's a girl out there that will love you for you, I promise."

"Thanks, Derek," but in her head Emily was thinking that she wanted JJ to be that girl.

He leaned in a placed a light kiss on her forehead, and then turned around to walk away. "I have an early shift tomorrow morning, so I got to go, but call me if you need anything."

"That's why you're my best friend," the brunette called out as he went back to his car.

Just as Emily shut her door, her home phone began to ring. No one ever called her at home.

She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

* * *

A/N: Check in next time to see who is calling Emily! And also, I hope Emily wasn't too OOC. She doesn't often let her emotion show so obviously, but I figured something like this could cause all of her feelings to come bubbling to the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

Try to See it My Way

Disclaimer: I still do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: This picks up right where the last chapter left off. A giant thank you to everyone who reviewed: **TodaysMadness26, fan-of-fans, 123a456e, Guest, rmpcmfan, sweetlove14, calzonaobessed, **and** Aaliayah13**. You guys rock!

Sorry for the delay in updates, midterms are fast approaching and I just had a few essays to hand in. Hopefully with the long weekend I'll get some writing done.

And for those of you who think Emily must have a martyr complex, don't worry, this is just the beginning of the story. I know where I want to take this story, but I just don't know how I'm getting their yet.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3

_Just as Emily shut her door, her home phone began to ring. No one ever called her at home._

_She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"_

"Em. Wait. Don't hang up!"

"JJ," Emily warned, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you over dinner before Penelope arrived, but…" She trailed off.

"It's fine," Emily sighed, she began to head to her bedroom, "Look I got to go."

"No Em!" JJ really felt bad about how her friend found out that she was now engaged, "I know how we always used to say that were best friends and shouldn't keep secrets. So I should have told he proposed the minute after it happened. It's just I was worried you'd be angry and because I know you like him, and I never meant to steal him from you."

"What? You think I like Hotch?" Emily scrunched her nose. Yuck!

"Why else would you react like you did…" JJ trailed off.

Emily sighed, "Trust me JJ, I don't like Hotch. I'm just worried that he won't be right for you. You know that he was engaged before, right?"

"Yes, he told me everything that happened with Haley, she left him," Emily internally cursed, there went her only argument. Now she had no reason for her random outburst.

"As long as you're happy Jennifer, that's all I want for you," Emily spoke in a tone that was laced with sadness. Emily rolled her eyes as she realised she called JJ by her given name. She had always tried to avoid it because the blonde often complained about how common it was. It just always seemed to slip out during emotional moments for the brunette.

"I am happy Em, I love him."

"Yeah," she blew out, "Well, you don't chose who you fall in love with," JJ didn't even understand how true that statement was. Emily then continued. "It's just that you being engaged make it all become real. Before I could just pretend that it wasn't happening…"

"I'm sorry," JJ couldn't think of anything else to say. Why would Emily want to pretend that she wasn't engaged? That's not something that friends do, is it? "Em, you know we'll still be friends once I'm married. It doesn't change anything." JJ hoped that maybe this was the true reason Emily had been acting so strangely.

"I know," her tone had hints of skepticism, "I'm a big girl I'll survive; it's not my first taste of disappointment."

There was a slight silence before JJ asked, "Do you remember that promise we made to each other when we were little?"

"Which one?" Emily let out a small laugh as she was getting ready for bed and managing to multi-task while on the phone. When they were girls they had made some many promises, almost too many to keep track of.

"The wedding one."

"Oh," was all Emily replied momentarily stunned.

JJ started slowly, "I still want you to be my maid of honour Em. But if it's too weird or whatever, Penelope can do it."

JJ voice had betrayed her and Emily heard the hope in her best friend's voice. She would hate to disappoint JJ, and maybe it could provide closure to this whole ordeal for her, "Sure"

"You'll do it? The wedding won't be until September, I want a colourful fall wedding, so you can always change your mind if you need," JJ's voice was full of glee.

"I won't change my mind, I'll do anything for you," another statement that JJ wouldn't understand the meaning behind it.

"Thank you so much, I love you Emily!"

"I love you too," Oh, how Emily wished JJ meant it like she did, "Good Night Jayje."

With that they hung up the phone.

As soon as Emily had put the phone down, she flung herself down on her bed. This was her worst nightmare becoming real. JJ was engaged. Engaged! To a man that Emily had introduced her too. Someone must think their being funny with that one.

Emily decided to just go to bed then and there. She had no aspirations to stay up because it would just lead to heart ache. All she would be able to think about would be JJ and Hotch, together.

That thought process seriously pained her. If she had the guts to confess her feelings to JJ in the first place everything could very possibly be different. Or everything could have just fallen apart and she could have lost a friend she had had for decades.

Damn it! Her thoughts were already running wild. It looked like tonight would be a sleepless night. One spent yearning for a certain blonde.

xXx

The next morning Emily headed in to the BAU. She had barely gotten a wink of sleep and therefore looked exhausted.

Emily sat down at her desk and her partner, Derek, shot her a sympathetic smile. He immediately knew that Emily had spent the whole night thinking about JJ. It wasn't the first time it had happened.

An agent came walking outing of the offices. Derek nodded his head towards him, and Emily knew what was coming.

"Morgan, Prentiss, we have a case," their Unit Chief called down.

Emily turned her head to glare at her boss. She hated him, for two reasons, the first being the case and the second for stealing the love of her life.

Hotch walked away from the agents and Emily groaned. She didn't think she could do this job anymore, especially knowing that each and every night Hotch would be going home to his _wife_.

Before she could keep that small amount of hope alive that suggested that they would break up, but Emily knew that JJ and Hotch were both loyal people and would never stray once they were married.

Sabotage. That seemed to be the only answer Emily could come up with. Except, Emily didn't want to be responsible for making the beautiful blonde upset. And Emily knew in her heart that she would never be able to do that to JJ.

"Prentiss!" Emily's head whipped around from her chair and noted that Derek had already left for the conference room and they must be waiting for her.

She gingerly got up from her desk and headed to the conference room. Emily managed to not roll her eyes as she passed by Hotch who had been waiting for her at the door. Just before she stepped into the room, his arm reached out and grabbed her. "JJ said you were acting strangely, is everything all right?"

Curse him for being such a great guy, it made Emily feel even more guilty for wanting to break them up, "Yeah I'm fine. It just seems lately I've been spending a lot more time in my head. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Can you still work the case?"

"For sure, it's a personal issue; it won't come into work again. I promise."

Emily walked into the conference room trying to check her emotions. Working at the BAU just got a lot harder…

xXx

The BAU team managed to return from their case within five days. The only good thing was that it was a hell of a lot warmer in January in Florida than it was in Quantico. It had been five long, grueling, horrid filled days. It took them a while to locate and apprehend the Unsub, and then even longer to get his confession.

Emily had promised that she would meet JJ and Penelope at lunch tomorrow because JJ already wanted to plan her wedding. What had she gotten herself into?

On Wednesday at lunch, Emily entered the same small café that she had meet JJ in last week. As she walked inside, she noted that the two blondes had already claimed a booth. Emily walked up and joined the pair.

As she sat down, JJ greeted her with a bright smile, one that basically caused Emily's heart to stop beating. JJ had always had that effect on her.

Emily quickly gave her head a shake; she would need her wits about her to withstand this meeting. The planning of the dreaded wedding, it almost sounded like a horror movie. At least it was to Emily.

"So what do you have so far?" Emily asked respectfully.

"Well, I was hoping for a fall wedding. Since it's the end of January, I want to wait until September…That means we can either plan for this September or next," JJ explained.

Garcia asked, "What would you prefer sweetie? You pick and either or we can make it work. Right Emily?"

Emily nodded in agreement, hopping that JJ would want to postpone the wedding because that could possibly give them more time to break up. Emily knew she was being a bitch, but if they got married, she didn't stand a chance. Not to say that she did before though.

"I want it this year. I think we can do it."

"Nine months is plenty of time," Penelope announced.

"Penelope, do you think you could start looking into possible locations? I'm thinking something semi outdoorsy," JJ gushed, "It will be perfect, the leaves will be turning..."

Emily watched as JJ visualized her dream wedding. Emily could almost see it herself, but her own fantasy involved her waiting at the end of the isle for the beautiful blonde walking towards her.

JJ then went on to make a list of things she would need to look into, such as locations, caterers, invitations, flowers, tuxes, dresses and the list just kept going on and on.

Soon enough, their lunch break was over and they had to return to work. Penelope and JJ rose from their seats, followed by Emily. The three girls all exchanged hugs, and Emily relished the moment that she was able to hold JJ. Almost as soon as the hug had begun it was over. Of course it was merely a friendly goodbye hung, nothing more. Emily internally rolled her eyes for getting her hopes up.

With goodbyes exchanged they left the café. JJ and Penelope headed west to go to work and Emily headed east, back to the BAU.

* * *

A/N: That's the third chapter! Also I know nothing about how to plan for a wedding. Yep, I've never even thought about it so I'm going to wing it and base it off what they do in the movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Try to See it My Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Chapter 4 is ready to go. Sorry for the delay but I put all the blame on MIDTERMS. Once again a big thank you to fan-of-fans, 2 Guests, rmpcmfan, calzonaobessed, TodaysMadness26, 123a456e and Aaliayah13 for your reviews.

Okay, this chapter gets a little steamy. I have never written anything like it before, and its very tame in comparison to other stories on the site, but still for me it was quite difficult. I would appreciate any feedback!

Here we go, enjoy.

* * *

Emily had managed to avoid JJ for the next weeks; she cancelled on their lunch plans and didn't set a date to reschedule. Although, Emily was away with the case she was on, she would always apologise and promise to take JJ out to make up for it. This time she just left the blonde a voicemail stating that she was away for work.

Even though the two girls had talked on the phone, after JJ announced her engagement, there was still some animosity between the two of them.

It was a bitch move and Emily knew it. But it was just too painful to be around JJ. She was constantly gushing, had a brighter smile than before, and would often look at her ring. Emily knew the blonde wasn't trying to gloat, but Emily just felt jealous because she wasn't able to put that same smile on her friends face.

Emily had just returned from another case, she worn out from trying to remain civil towards Hotch. As she dumped her bags down, she heard her phone ring, but instead of picking it up she waited for the answering machine to get it.

Internally she knew, or hoped, that it was JJ, but to quell her curiosity, she waited for the dial tone.

The first thing Emily heard was a sigh, and then the beautiful blonde's voice penetrated the room, "I should have known you wouldn't answer here either. Em, you've been screening my calls and you can't deny it. I just wish that…that you would tell me what's wrong. I haven't seen you in a month; last time we met up was for beginning wedding plans in January. If this is all from the engagement then….Well… Please just call me back Emily. I miss you."

Of course the blonde would know that she was back from the case, Hotch had sent everyone home for the evening. He had said that they would spend all of tomorrow, Wednesday, finishing their case files.

Emily couldn't take it. This pain that she had was deep within her chest. It felt like her heart was being pulled up her esophagus. She missed the blonde, but she knew if she continued to meet up with her, she would probably end up dying inside as soon as the blonde was married. It was torture for the brunette either way because JJ seemed to be the flame in the darkness that drew Emily.

So Emily walked into her room, changed from her work clothes into a more casual outfit and headed out the door. Hotch had said to get a good night sleep, but screw him! He had a beautiful woman to go home to and all Emily had a vacant condo.

But it was time Emily took matters into her own hands. She knows that you are the only one who has control of your fate. So she dashed outside and hopped into a cab. Tonight would be a night that she finally did something for herself and the opinions of no one else mattered.

xXx

She had the blonde pushed up against the door of her house. Emily didn't care who saw them. She forced her lips onto the smaller woman's causing the blonde respond in turn by putting her hands into the brunette's silky hair.

Emily's hands went to the blondes hips and she pulled them snug against her own. Then suddenly, Emily thrust her knee between the unsuspecting blonde's legs.

This caused the blonde to moan into Emily's mouth as their tongues battled it out.

Emily began to work on the blonde's neck, move south. Then she started to undo the buttons of the woman's blouse, only to realise they were still on the door step.

"Let's head in," Emily whispered huskily, and the blonde complied.

They continued to kiss on the way to the couch. Emily sat down and pulled the blonde on to her lap. Emily began to play with the blonde's breast, and not to be outdone the blonde reached her hand between their merging bodies and cupped Emily's centre. This action caused the brunette to moan, "Jennifer!" in ecstasy.

Then reality hit. The blonde stopped what she was doing and stared at Emily.

Emily looked into her blue eyes, not the same eyes that she always been fantasizing about.

"My name is Jackie," the blonde whispered as she stood from Emily's lap, "Please leave."

Emily nodded her head, "I'm sorry." But she knew that wouldn't do any justice for the young woman he had almost used.

With that she left the blondes house, vowing to never let her emotions get the better of her again.

When she left her house after hearing JJ's phone message, she had initially told the cab driver to take her to JJ's but, when she saw that it was after eleven o'clock, she faltered. She couldn't just interrupt JJ happy life and dump her feelings on the other woman. No, she had missed her chance.

This realisation was incredibly blunt for Emily, and she told the cab driver to take her to the bar. That's where she had met Jackie. The younger woman was beautiful. She had long blond hair and big blue eyes. She was curvier to JJ's athletic build, but she was the closest thing to JJ Emily could find.

The brunette knew that what she had done was inappropriate, but unrequited love can drive a person insane. Emily would sit there day after day, hoping that JJ would somehow return her feelings, but in the end all Emily did was ruin her own chances of finding love because she spent her time yearning for the attached straight girl. Fuck, could life get any worse.

xXx

Wednesday morning came much too early for Emily. She dragged herself into the BAU, looking rather tired. Morgan immediately noticed.

"Prentiss? Late night?" He threw in a wink. Morgan hoped that she had been out partying; she needed to get out more.

"Something like that," she sighed.

Derek grabbed Emily's arm before she could sit down, "Come with me Princess, we're going for a little walk to pick up some coffees and you're gonna explain to me why you look like shit."

"Jeez, you really know how to sweet talk a woman, huh?"

"I am a ladies man," he flirted with her.

Their banter never failed to amaze Emily. As the pair walked outside the FBI building, Derek turned to Emily and looked expectantly at her.

"I just can't believe she's engaged…to Hotch! It's all my fault," Emily complained. Derek shook his head in protest, but Emily just continued, "Last night, I was going over to her place to tell her, that I'm in love with but as soon as I had it to her place I bailed. I knew Hotch would be there and I- you can't just go telling someone that you love them. Especially when they are engaged to your boss, or when they are your best friend and if you tell her you love her you can lose that friendship and you would rather have her as a friend then not at all."

Derek was stunned at Emily's rant. The brunette usually kept her feelings inside and never shared everything she was experiencing. "Em, the first step you can take is to tell her that you're gay. Then work from there…just get a little bit of this off your chest. JJ's your best friend she won't hate you."

Emily nodded, "I know… Want to know what I did last night after I left her house?"

Derek kept quiet because he knew it was a rhetorical question, he was going hear about it anyway.

"I went to the bar, picked up a girl. I was trying to move on, but this woman just reminded me so much of JJ. I actually called her by JJ," Emily didn't want to admit that she had used JJ's given name, "Let's just say I didn't get any last night."

Derek grimaced, "I'm sorry girl." They picked up their coffees and headed back to the BAU.

As they were walking back into the bull pen, Emily ended her rant with "The worst part is that I shouldn't love her! It's one thing to have a crush on her, or to think she's beautiful, but Derek, I'm in love with her. I can't live or function without her in my life. I shouldn't be thinking about her, and that just makes me feel guilty for wanting her and Hotch to breakup."

"What? Why would you want that?" A shocked voice asked from behind them.

* * *

A/N: First off, I'm sorry for the mini cliff-hangers, I really like them. And also this did not go where I planned at all. Actually the only thing I had wanted that as included in this chapter is the conversation with Derek. Oh well :)


	5. Chapter 5

Try to See it My Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: This is the most reviews I have ever gotten for anything. This is an awesome pairing to write for. So thank you for the feedback. Also I don`t know if I mentioned this but sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. I try my best to edit the chapters.

I realised that the last part was sort of a cliffy, oops, so without further delay, here's the next part, hopefully it makes up for it!

* * *

Chapter 5

"_What? Why would you want that?" A shocked voice asked._

Emily's head whipped around, "JJ what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Aaron, but a better question would be why do you want us to break up?"

"That's not what I meant," Emily glanced towards Derek for some help.

"Jayje, Em's just worried. She wants to make sure Hotch is treating you right."

JJ instantly clamed, "Oh, he's great Em," JJ continued but refused to look her friend in the eye.

Finally JJ did look up, and gave Emily an imploring look. Derek realised that the two women were having a silent conversation, so he graciously excused himself, "So I guess I'll let you to lovely ladies talk for bit. I'm going to go…"

The girls had already stopped listening to him, "How are you Emily?"

Emily sighed, she knew that she was going to get yelled at for ignoring JJ, "I'm good, You?"

"Oh that's right. I wouldn't know how you are because I haven't seen you in over a month. What the hell is that about? Were best friends, right and then suddenly not anymore. What did I do, huh? Please tell me so I can fix this Em. I miss talking to you. Even if were only saw each other once a week, we'd at least talk every day."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Jennifer, I promise it's nothing you've done. I've brought this on myself. But I'm over it," More like I'm going to try to get over you, Emily thought to herself.

The blonde smiled at her friend, "Great, so are you free in two weeks? We are having the whole wedding party go to Aaron's cabin."

Emily couldn't stop her heart from pounding when JJ smiled at her. And Emily knew that she would always give in to the blonde. Anything she wanted or needed, "Yep, I'm free."

"Perfect, we will pick you up around one next Friday. Where'd Derek go? I have to make sure he can come?"

"I'm free!" A voice yelled out from the break room. It was obvious to the two women that he had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

"Hey JJ! What are you doing here?"

The brunette cringed when she heard Hotch approaching them, "You know what, I've got to go get a coffee before I start these files. I'll see you later Jen-JJ."

Emily quickly made her exit to the break room to join Derek so she could avoid seeing Hotch greet JJ.

JJ watched Emily's retreating figure as her fiancé kissed her hello. She then looked down on Emily's desk and noticed that the brunette had a full cup of coffee waiting for her. JJ knew that Emily's problems hadn't been resolved; she just hoped that she wasn't the only cause of them.

xXx

It was finally the week that that the wedding party was heading down to South Carolina. Hotch had let her and Derek leave at lunch to ensure their bags were packed and they were prepare for the weekend. Emily welcomed the solitude. The hour that she would have to herself, so she could prepare herself for seeing JJ and Hotch together.

Emily used the time for packing her bag to compartmentalize. She folded her clothes, organized them and put them in their place. Much like she was doing with her thoughts, boxing them and storing them so that they would no emerge this weekend.

She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was almost four, and Hotch and JJ were nothing if not punctual. So she gathered her things and began to make her way down the floors of her condo, to meet her ride out front.

By the time Emily had thought of an excuse to get out of the weekend, the SUV pulled up. JJ rolled down her window, "Hey Em!"

"Hey girl," Derek called out from the back as well.

"Hey guys," Emily responded as she moved towards the trunk. Hotch in the meantime had hopped out and headed to meet Emily.

He reached down to grabb her suitcase, "Here, let me help you."

But Emily was much too fast, "No, I've got it."

She shrugged off Hotch's helpful hand and hoisted her bag into the trunk. (_A/N: I'm sorry, but do you see that alteration there… how awesome am I?)_

Emily jumped into the back of the SUV, only to see that one captain chair was vacant. Derek was in the very back, with Penelope cozied up beside him and a lap to next to her. Emily could just tell by the look in the woman's eye that no one was going to take Derek away from her. Penelope was talking Derek's ear off, so Emily shot her best friend a grin and he returned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Next Emily looked at Hotch and JJ who were conversing in the front seat; it was almost like everyone else in the car didn't exist. This thought practically caused Emily to gag.

Then Emily saw the young man in the other captain chair. He gave her a nervous smile and she returned it with a polite one of her own.

Finally JJ turned around, "Oh sorry Em! This is Hotch's cousin, Spencer. He's going to be part of the wedding. Spence this is Emily, my best friend and an agent for the BAU."

Emily stuck out her hand to greet the younger man when Spencer suddenly babbled, "Did you know that the handshake is said to have originated in Ancient Greece, as early as 5th century BC as a sign of peace. It represented peace because the two who were committing the act had no weapon, showing that they were not a threat. In today's society it is viewed as…"

The vehicle was silenced as he rambled on, "Spence?!" JJ half shouted to get his attention.

"What just happened?" Derek asked.

"I believe Spencer just explained to us the origin of handshakes." Hotch replied quite used to his cousin's intellect.

"Are you a robot?" Penelope asked the young man hopefully.

"Ah- no?" The young man stuttered, "but I am a doctor…"

"And he's a genius too!" JJ added.

When everyone returned to their original conversations, Emily asked "So Doctor, where to you work?"

"I've had many jobs. Right now I'm working for the government developing psychological interview techniques to utilize on everyday criminals."

Spencer just rambled on about his recent findings. Emily nodded along but the genius quickly lost her when he went on one of his many tangents. Emily internally rolled her eyes. If this weekend was all about pairing off and she was screwed.

xXx

They had switch driving responsibilities over the course of the trip. Derek drove for a few hours and Emily as well. Hotch then took the wheel at the end because he knew their destination. It's funny that even if JJ, Penelope and Spencer were given the option to drive, which they never would be, they probably wouldn't take it. They'd rather let the three people who liked to be in control handle the driving.

After 9 and half hours, three bathroom breaks, one meal break (since snacks were eaten while driving), two disagreements on directions as well as bathroom breaks, the group made it. It was almost eleven and they were all exhausted.

Hotch had said that his family had owned this land for decades. His cottage was a beautiful old building, it was large and made of wood, but still had a homely feel to it.

"Okay, Spencer, you can take the room downstairs. Penelope the first door on the right upstairs and Derek and Emily, you can have the children's room. There's bunk bed and it the first door on the left," Hotch directed.

"Bunk beds! That means more room for activities!" Derek laughed.

"I call top!" Emily yelled as she sprinted up the stairs.

"No way!" Derek ran after her, "You had it last time we slept in bunk beds!"

"Okay we are all tired. Let's get a good night sleep and tomorrow we'll head to the beach!" JJ said gleefully. "Good Night guys."

* * *

A/N: Well not much actually happened in this chapter but I just needed to get the tme frame moving. Up next, plot twists. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Try to See it My Way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. You guys are the best. Here is the part you have all been waiting for, you will soon find out why.**

**And I am so SORRY for taking so long to update, hopefully before I go back to school I can update a few times. Also I apologise for the spelling and grammar errors.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning the groups of friends woke with the sun. It appeared to be a rather nice day out and they decided to spend it down by the water.

Derek had taken to trying to teach Spencer how to throw a football. The young man was failing miserably, but at least he was trying. Emily and Penelope were sunbathing on lounge chairs; just relaxing. JJ and Hotch were ankle deep in the water. The engaged couple were strolling hand in hand, which although she tried to prevent it, caused Emily to huff. She then cursed and mumble to herself as she saw the happy pair returning to their nearby lounge chairs.

"What'd you say, Chickadee?" Penelope asked her obviously disgruntled friend.

"Nothing, I've- I just need to leave," with that the brunette abruptly got up, hastily brushing the forming tears from the corners of her eyes, and headed back to the cottage. She needed to get away, far away. She could barely handle seeing them so in love.

Just as JJ returned, "Where'd Em go?" She questioned the shocked blonde.

"I have no clue, she looked like she was crying," Penelope was now standing staring after the retreating agent.

"What? Why?" Instantly JJ dropped Hotch's hand, and was ready to rush after her best friend.

Derek and Spencer, who had watched the brunettes' departure, had made their way to the group. They had managed to hear most of the conversation, and before JJ could chance after Emily, Derek jumped at the opportunity. "I've got this Jayje; I think I know what's wrong."

"What is it?" JJ was obviously concerned.

"She'll tell you when she's ready, but for now, why don't you guys stay out here for a bit and I'll fix it," Derek more stated than asked, as he made his was after Emily.

xXxXx

Emily was sitting at the breakfast table, fiddling with an apple when she heard someone enter the room. Just by the footsteps she could tell it was Derek. "You here to tell me to get over it?"

"Nope," the dark man replied as he took as seat across from his friend, "I'm here to tell you that you should come out."

"Derek," Emily practically whined, "We've been through this before…I've been living with this secret for such a long time, how am I supposed to just tell my best friend I've been shielding her from this part of my life. I've prevented her from knowing the true me, I'm a liar."

"I think that in order for you to get over her, you either have to admit you are in love with her and face likely rejection. Or come out to the people in your life you trust and think deserve to know so that you can start looking for the _one_," Derek advised.

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to tell her, just 'I'm gay…sorry I didn't tell you sooner'? That seems a little curt, don't you think?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Not like that! Any way you do it, you know JJ will accept you, right?"

"It's not even that I'm scared that she won't accept me, I know she will because its JJ, its more that I'm scared that she will act differently around me or realise that I've loved her for years."

"Don't you mean you've wanted to get into her pants for years?"

Emily couldn't help but smile at her best friend. He always knew what to say, "You've got a dirty mind Derek Morgan."

"I just tell it like it is, babe," he replied with a wink, "You read to head back out there?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she nodded.

"Hey, just start slow…maybe tell Penelope first? Or ease JJ and yourself into it."

Again Emily nodded her head as she followed Derek back outside.

xXxXx

When Emily and Derek returned back outside JJ, Hotch and Spencer were now throwing the football around. It appeared that Spencer was trying to show off his newly acquired skill – or lack thereof. Derek went to join them, and Emily once again sat down beside Penelope.

"You okay, honey?" Penelope was still concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good now," Emily replied as she watched three play keep away from the genius.

The blonde smiled at her friend, "Perfect because I got you a date!"

"With who?" Emily asked clearly nervous.

"Spencer!"

An almost immediate, "No," was Emily's reply.

"Why not?" Penelope whined, "He's cute, single, smart…Just your type."

The brunette sighed, "He's not my type."

"So tall, dark, handsome and muscular Derek's not your type, and smart, cute and loveable Spencer isn't either. What is?"

Emily looked at Penelope, maybe Derek was right ease into it, "Female," she stuck to the one word answer and instantly avoided eye contact.

"I KNEW IT!" The blonde gleefully shrieked, causing the football game to halt. "Sorry," she called out as their play resumed. "I kept telling Jayje that you're gay, but she'd kept denying it. I told her, how else would a hot piece of ass like Emily Prentiss be single?" Emily laughed, but Penelope continued, "You are single right, there's no secret lesbian lover? Ohhh, if there is give me details, what's she like?"

"No, there's no secret lover. I'm single. And can you please keep this to yourself, only you and Derek know as of now."

The two continued to talk. Emily was glad Penelope hadn't changed one bit, maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as she thought.

They were interrupted when they saw that the men were glaring at JJ for letting Spencer get the ball, supposedly she didn't have her head in the game.

"So is there anyone you are interested in?" Penelope nosily asked.

The brunette really wanted to tell the blonde, but refrained from doing so. She instead answered, "I like someone, but it will never happen."

xXxXx

Had she heard that right? What was going on? JJ head was spinning out of control. She had been standing closest to the sun tanning ladies, hoping to understand the reason behind the brunette's emotional upheaval. Instead she found out that Emily's gay?!

JJ was upset, and not that Emily is gay, but that she never told her. Emily had trusted Derek and now Penelope, but just never her. That was a slap in the face.

JJ picked up the football, and threw it not even noticing where she was aiming. When the disappointed cries of Derek and Aaron sounded she knew that she had let Spencer win. "Who cares," she thought, "I have more important things on my mind."

JJ then hastily announced, "I'm going for a walk," without waiting for anyone to reply, she started walking. She headed toward a secluded path that was surrounded by trees.

Hotch and Spencer continued to throw the ball around while Derek tries to coax a relaxing Penelope into the water. Those two had been spending a fair bit of time together.

Emily took JJ's departure as a sign; she jumped to her feet and raced after her blonde friend. "Wait up Jayje!"

JJ turned around, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I couldn't," Emily stuttered surprised and at the same not that JJ had overheard the conversation.

"Were you scared?"

Emily sighed, "Not for the reasons you think."

"Then why?"

"Seriously? You don't know why?"

JJ looked at her friend, obviously confused.

"I. Love. You. I'm in love with you. God Jen, ever since I met you I've loved you. Why do you think I hated all your boyfriends, huh? I don't like Hotch- he has what I want, what I need, he has you. Part of me died when you told me you were engaged," Emily admitted in a slur of words.

JJ's jaw dropped, had she really missed all that. JJ started to analyse all of her interactions with Emily. The lingering touches, long hugs, how tense the brunette became when Hotch was around… It all made sense.

Emily continued, "Now I know you love Hotch. Derek keeps telling me to get over you, but I can't. You can't just forget someone like you."

"Em," JJ's eyes were filling with tears.

"No please don't say anything yet," Emily silenced any chance of JJ's reply as she leaned into the blonde. Emily was thankful they were surrounded by trees and the group couldn't see them. The brunette pulled JJ into her with one arm and the other gently caressed JJ's cheek.

The blonde's breath sped up, and she was about to speak when Emily pressed her lips to hers. The brunette slowly kissed the blonde and gently swiped JJ's lower lip with her tongue causing JJ's lips to part. Emily eased her tongue into JJ's mouth and kissed her love for all she was worth.

Emily pulled back, and looked into JJ's bright blue eyes. "I love you, but I won't speak of it again if you don't want me to. Hell, I'll never talk to you again if you asked, all I need to know is that you are happy. I would do anything for you. As long as you are in love with Hotch, as long as you don't feel even a little bit of the same emotions I feel for you, I will leave you alone. Just tell me, you hold all the cards now…Are you in love with Hotch?"

* * *

**A/N: JJ's answer will _hopefully_ be coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter; I apologise for taking so long to update. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and sticking with the story.** **Sorry that it's so short. And I apologise if it sucks… My heart has just not been into as of lately. It's Reading Week, so I want to be able to say I'll update again soon but I don't want to get your hopes up. So how about I'll try my best?**

**Thanks Angelsheart85, Guest, calzonaobessed, Crazy Heart 101, srhittson, Guest, keonquil, 123a456e, rmpcmfan, and Aaliayah13, your reviews make my day and they are always appreciated. And sorry for the abrupt ending of the last chapter, you will soon get the answers you desire. **

* * *

_Try to See it My Way_

Chapter 7

_Emily pulled back, and looked into JJ's bright blue eyes. "I love you, but I won't speak of it again if you don't want me to. Hell, I'll never talk to you again if you asked, all I need to know is that you are happy. I would do anything for you. As long as you are in love with Hotch, as long as you don't feel even a little bit of the same emotions I feel for you, I will leave you alone. Just tell me, you hold all the cards now…Are you in love with Hotch?"_

JJ's head immediately starts spinning. How could this be happening to her? She loves Aaron, she promised to marry him, why would Emily put her into this position. Of course she was happy, Aaron was a gentleman; she did love him but was she_ in_ love with him? But this was Emily, her best friend, the person who had always been ther-NO. She needed to get her head on straight.

Emily watched as multiple emotions flashed in JJ's eyes. Before the brunette could identify them, tear began to fall from the blue eyes and Emily felt her heart drop in her chest.

JJ let out a small laugh, "Why are you doing this, Em?" Emily opens her mouth to reply, but is caught off by a now distraught blonde, "I can't handle this! You think that you can just profess your love to me and I'd fall to your feet."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just need to know if you feel the slimmest trace of unhappiness with Hotch or that I could possibly have a chance, that you could feel the slightest bit of anything for me," Emily replied, her tone now defensive but laced with a fragment of hope.

"Even if I did, it's wrong! I'm engaged to Aaron and it would never be fair to him."

Emily let a small smile appear on her face, "So you do love me?"

"No! Well of course I love you, but you're my best friend," it was now JJ's turn to be defensive.

"Oh," Emily was totally defeated, she had put her heart on the line but was too late. She had known weeks, months even years in advance that she was too late. If she had just told Jen how she felt when they were younger, their story could be - would be much different. Of course Emily had gotten her hopes up when for just a second it seemed like JJ was going to reciprocate her feelings. She should never have listen to Derek, she should have just kept her feelings to herself and admired JJ from afar. "Look I'm sorry JJ for putting you in this position, I should have kept my mouth shut," Emily kept her eyes down watching her foot kick away nearby pebbles.

"I, I, Em we can still be friends this doesn't change-"

"Hey Ladies, I was wondering where you two ran off," Derek said with a smirk as he approached his friends. Looking at these two, he realised that he had interrupted something and his smile dropped. So he began to back up as he relayed the message, "Look, Penelope wants to make a bonfire, and if you two aren't back soon she will probably sent out a search party."

"Thanks Derek," JJ replied for the both of them as she watched the man walk back through the trees towards the group. "Come on Em," the blonde encouraged in a softer voice than she had used while they had been arguing. JJ began to follow in Derek's footsteps.

The blonde felt a hand tug her backwards and a soft voice whisper, "One last question, and I need a truthful answer Jennifer…are you truly happy with Hotch?"

Looking into Emily's eyes JJ answered the only thing she could say honestly, "He's a good man," and turned on her heel and walked back. She tried to quickly wipe away the tears that continued down to stream down her face so that no one would realise she had been crying.

Emily remained back with tears in her own eyes as well. She knew she fucked up. She lost her best friend and had just been hit in the face with rejection. It's funny how even when you expect the dismissal, it doesn't lessen the blow. She needed to get away from the blonde.

xXxXx

By the time there was large fire out in front of the beach house; Emily had managed to get inside unnoticed and repack her bag. Now her next task would be to call a taxi and to get downstairs without being seen.

She had practically made it out of the house when Penelope came back inside to get refills. "I was wondering where you had wondered off too."

"I'm right here," Emily responded as she moved away from her packed bag in hopes of drawing the bubbly blonde's attention far from her intention of leaving.

"Wanna help me bring out the drinks, Derek wants a- HEY! Are you going somewhere?" Penelope practically shouted, but then quickly changed her tone to show that she was hurt.

"Yeah, my mother called… She needs me back in DC," Emily tried to explain.

"Oh, is there an emergency?"

"Umm, something like that. I just need to get back this evening, I'll call you guys in tonight," the brunette promised.

Emily's guilt just kept bubbling over, especially as Penelope pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "I hope everything's okay, just please stay safe."

"I will, I'll see you guys later."

"You're not going to say goodbye to everyone?" Penelope was now incredibly confused.

"Naw, I don't want to ruin the evening. I was just going to catch a taxi…" The brunette trailed off.

"Stay," Penelope commanded and then turned on her foot, leaving Emily baffled. Luckily the blonde returned two minutes later with Derek and a laptop in tow, "I know something is up with you, I can see it in your eye- Don't try to deny it. Mr. Chocolate God of Muscley Deliciousness here is going to drive you to Charleston and there is a flight already booked in your name to DC. No arguing!"

Emily just nodded her head, "Thanks, Penelope."

"No problem, Sugar. I'll explain to JJ."

Emily thought to herself, of course Penelope knew it was JJ, but "How'd-"

"I am all knowing," the perky woman stated in a sing song voice, as she headed back out to the group.

"Let's go, Champ. We'll talk in the car," Derek laughed, as he grabbed Hotch's key. Hopefully when he returned Penelope would have already explained the situation.

Emily just grumbled in response, "Fine. But don't call me that!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to post. It's a fairly hefty chapter so hopefully that can make up for the long wait. There should only be only two more chapters after this one, I think.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors… I try to get them but some slip past.****.**

**Thanks to everyone who has alerted, favourited and reviewed along the way. And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: calzonaobessed, srhittson, Angelsheart85, odunit, Aaliayah13, rmpcmfan, BlackWidow10.27 and multiple Guests. You guys are amazing. And as always reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_Try to See it My Way_

Chapter 8

Emily had made it home relatively quick, when compared to the drive down to Hotch's cottage. As soon as she entered her home, her bag and coat fell from her hand. She was exhausted. Not that she had done much to end up like that, but rather the sheer fatigue that follows a flight and difficult conversation had consumed all her remaining energy.

At least she had put herself out there. Yes, it was an unfair position to place JJ in but Emily could now rest knowing that she had down all she could. The decision belonged to the blonde. She held Emily's heart.

Emily quickly sent a quick text to Derek to let him know that she had made it home safely. He responded right away, with a not so subtle way of asking her if she was okay. Emily had to smile. He always had a way of cheering her up.

The brunette dragged herself up the stair to her room, doing the bear minimum so she could plop herself under the covers. Hopefully she could have a restful night because she knew very well that tomorrow would be filled with questions from her friends; Emily was unsure if she would even have answers for them.

xXx

JJ knew that Emily had left the cottage but she had made no move to halt her. She couldn't believe that she was faced with this sort of decision.

All the while her group of friends laughed and fooled around the camp fire JJ was stuck inside her head. The moments that she and Emily had shared since they were young were flashing before her eyes. Emily asking her to their first dance- the brunette had even bought her a corsage; Emily hating on all of her boyfriends, Hotch included; and the brunette never really having any serious boyfriends of her own.

It was late when the blonde's eyes scanned her friends faces, she saw Hotch looking at her. She knew that he was concerned, that the problems with dating a FBI Agent of the Behavioural Analysis Unit, it meant that she couldn't keep any secrets from him- he always knew when something was troubling her. The same applied to when JJ was hanging out with Derek and even Emily, _Emily_, although the brunette promised to try to tone down the profiling.

Not too long afterwards, the group decided to head to bed, everyone bidding goodnight to the others. Spencer making his way off to secluded bed room, Penelope offering to let Derek bunk with her because his no longer had a roommate, and Hotch patiently waiting beside their bed for his fiancée to spill her thoughts.

JJ couldn't prevent her sigh when he questioned, "What happened with Emily?"

"We had a fight."

"I had gathered that much, care to share?"

JJ was thankful that he never pushed her, he would calmly wait for her to approach him when she was ready to so, "Not really, I just need to sleep on it."

Hotch nodded and the two prepared for bed.

xXx

The next morning JJ had gone for an early walk to clear her head, but instead of ending up with a better gasp on what's going on she only became more confused. The blonde slowly made her way inside the cabin not entirely ready to face all her friends.

Before she even had a chance to get her feet through the door, Hotch approached her with his phone in hand, "JJ, what's this?"

The blonde was shocked at his demanding tone, "What?"

"Why did Emily just resign 'Effective Immediately'? What was your fight about?"

Spencer, Penelope and Derek had all been sitting at the breakfast table, trying their best to ignore the couples quarrel. But as soon as there was mention of Emily quitting, Derek could no longer contain himself, "WHAT?!"

"I- I… Our fight had nothing to do with work," JJ was absolutely shocked at the brunette's rash decision making.

Derek fled the room to get his cell phone so he could try to talk some sense into his best friend, Penelope sat at the table open mouthed utterly confused and Spencer didn't even know what to make of the situation as he had difficulties understanding these kinds of occurrences.

JJ just looked back at Aaron, "I honestly have no idea. Excuse me," and with that she turned on her heel and proceeded back outside. She now had even more to think about.

xXx

Emily woke up bright and early; rather she could hardly sleep at all that night. She spent the whole time analysing everything she said in the past twelve hours. She was basically doing all she could not slap herself in the face. This had to be one of her more embarrassing moments. How was she supposed to face JJ now? Or if JJ told Hotch, that could be so much worse!

She knew she was doing it again, it was something she always did; more so that only thing she knew how to do. She was running. In the case of flight or fight Emily was a flight risk when it came to personal issues. For work, or when protecting someone else she would _always_ fight because it was what is right, but when it came to her own life that was a different story. The brunette had run away from countless problems.

And here she was ready to run again.

Emily had gotten up early that morning for a reason. She knew that if she planned on getting over JJ it had to be from a good distance away. Now many people may call her a coward, but this is the only way she knew how to cope with her problems. So with a great reluctance wrote in for a transfer.

Even though it was holiday many members of the FBI were present at work and as soon as Emily said it she needed the transfer it happened. That was one of the benefits of having an Ambassador for a mother…

After she knew that the notice had been sent into Hotch, Emily turned off all modes of communication. She really wanted this process to work she needed to be on her own for a bit. And this was the only way she knew how, even if it meant ignoring her friends.

xXx

JJ had been rather grumpy the whole morning, and told everyone that they should probably get heading home. It was obvious to Derek that the blonde was upset but he had yet to figure out a way to fix this for his best friend.

He had tried to call Emily to let her know they were coming back, but there was no answer. He sent her a text to let her know, and even an email. Now it's not unusual for someone to take a while to reply, they could be in the shower, out for a run or just plain busy. But by the time ten o'clock at night came, Derek was worried.

Emily was usually fairly good about replying, especially when the last message he had left her said that he needed her help, that it was very important.

Then it hit Derek he knew what was going on, Emily was his best friend of course. She was running. Emily was the toughest girl he knew, and he'd seen her take on criminals and fight before, but whenever the dealing got too personal the brunette would freeze. He knew it had something to do with her parents, and that she had never been taught how to properly approach and handle her emotions.

So Derek jumped into his car because when Emily was on the run it could go one of two ways. She could just be hiding from the world _or_ she could be gone for good. The last time she had run, he didn't hear from her for 6 months; and that was just because she had gotten into a fight with the Ambassador. Derek knew that this was worse, much worse and it could be years until he would see the brunette again. Curse her coping mechanism.

Derek ran up the steps to his friend's home, feeling like he had done this one too many times. He pounds on the door, but nothing.

"EMILY! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!" He demanded, sometimes his girl needed tough love.

He didn't hear anything so he tried again, "Em, please?" And he listened again but couldn't hear a sound, "I'M COMING IN," and then proceeded to pull out his key to her place.

Before he even had a chance to insert the key the door swung open, "What do you want?"

"I knew you were home, now step aside woman," Derek flashed his friend a smile, he was relieved that she had not disappeared.

Emily just rolled her eyes as he pushed through her door, "You know it is late, why are you here?"

"Can't a man come and visit his favourite girl?" Emily just eyed him and he continued, "We left the cottage early."

"So?"

"Just thought you should know… and JJ missed you."

"Derek, why are you doing this?"

"You know exactly why," Derek changed his method, seeing as subtly was getting nowhere he was going to have to be tough on her, "Em, you can't run away from your problems."

"Who says I'm runn-"

Derek interrupted her, "You asked for a transfer! This is not how you deal with trouble. You are a fighter what the hell are you doing running, Emily Prentiss. That isn't the girl I know. You know that you have to deal with this! JJ is still your best friend no matter what. And you know what I think she love you too. She likes Hotch but as soon as you were gone, it like you took part of her with you. Talk to her again, because you know that you can't let her marry the wrong person."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, ma'am," Derek said with great honesty.

Emily sighed she knew he was being truthful, "I'll fix it," Plus if she had a chance at getting JJ she shouldn't pass it up just because she was scared. If she did this she would lose all her friends, if she pursued JJ, and it didn't work out her and the blonde would just be acquaintances. In the end she guessed it would be better to try than to just admit defeat before she had even put the effort in.

"Well I thought it was going to be more difficult to convince you to not leave…"

"Yeah, it seems when you give a girl time to think she realises that she can't hide from trouble," Emily smiled at her friend, "That's what I did when I was younger and now I have to face this like an adult. And JJ is that kind of woman that you have to fight for; like you said I can't let her marry the wrong person."

Derek pulled his friend into a hug, "Call Hotch right now and tell him it was a mistake."

"I can't talk to him," Emily mumbled into his chest.

"Fine, send him an email or something, just make sure you fix this."

Emily nodded and headed to her laptop with Derek following closely behind her to ensure she made this right.


End file.
